


Flowers For My Love

by CaptainShipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShipper/pseuds/CaptainShipper
Summary: Gaara has fallen hopelessly in love with Naruto Uzumaki. The only problem is that he engaged and in love with someone else, and Gaara is prepared to die alone. Two weeks until the wedding... Two weeks till his death.





	Flowers For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Feelings are Fatal by Mxmtoon. This is no way hate towards Hinata, I just thought this was a good idea for the story. I hope you enjoy it!

“Of course, the lord Kazekage should…” The man in the council stopped when the Kazekage began to cough violently. “Lord Kazekage?” 

    “Gaara?” Kankuro’s concerned voice came to the room. 

    “Excuse me.” Gaara excused himself to the bathroom. Trying to hold back his coughs, after leaving the room his coughs continued. He reached the bathroom and coughed harshly in the sink. A splatter of red and orange was now in the sink. Gaara sighed, picking up one of the orange petals. He had done his research on the petals, it was a tulip petal. It meant love, but it didn’t feel like it 

    “Gaara? Everything okay?” Temari knocked loudly, she couldn’t find out. 

    “I am fine, just a little under the weather.” Gaara called, as he washed out the sink. The petals and blood swirling down the drain, he let out a sigh. This has been happening since the fourth great ninja war. He had a pretty good feeling of who it was too. Naruto… Gaara had fallen completely and utterly in love with the idiot. Why did he have to? It has caused him more pain than happiness in his life. He would be heading to the leaf village in only two weeks…. for the wedding of Naruto and Hinata. He can’t stand it, he’s going to die at their wedding. He is going to die of heartbreak, but he’s expected it at this point. More petals came to his throat as he thought of the blonde. God, he really was going to die alone. He spat out what was left, running the sink. Then left the bathroom to see both of his siblings. “Temari? Kankuro?” 

    “Hey Gaara, Kankuro and I thought it would be a good idea for you to take a break.” Temari spoke up. “We’re worried about you… and Naruto even offered for you to stay at his place before the wedding.” She brought up, Gaara soon got that sick feeling in his stomach. 

    “O-of course, i-If you both believe this is what’s best for me.” The redhead tried not to stutter while he spoke. 

“We really do Gaara. You’ve even seem to be getting paler, almost sick.” Kankuro added. A worry filled Gaara, his disease getting worse and more obvious. 

“We think we should leave tomorrow, we’re really glad you agreed to this Gaara.” Temari smiled at her brother, and his siblings left him to finish up any leftover work. The fear and shame built up in Gaara’s chest, what was he going to do? He returned to his office only to find out it was much worse than he thought. 

“Naruto!?” Gaara was shocked to see the blonde waiting in his office. The man had a bright smile. 

“Gaara! I heard you haven’t been feeling well, so I came to the sand. Well a shadow clone, but I thought it may help you feel better.” Naruto explained to the redhead. “Also because Temari and Kankuro don’t want you to be working too hard.” He walked up to the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“O-of course, i’ll try not to over work myself.” Gaara sat at his desk, and tried to ignore the blonde. He failed to duo that, as he and Naruto had gotten to talking. 

“Then Hinata was so happy.” Naruto told a story of his engagement. Gaara put on a fake smile listening to the story. 

“I’m so happy for you, Naruto. I really-” Gaara broke down into a cough, he placed his hand over his mouth.

“Gaara? Are you okay?” The redhead turned away from the blonde coughing into his hand. He moved his pale hand away from his mouth, blood stained his hand. Two orange petals were in his palm. 

“Y-yes, excuse me.” Gaara escaped to his bathroom, and cleaned off his hands. Just as everything ran down the drain Naruto’s clone came into the room. 

“Temari did mention you may be getting sick. You okay?” He got up close to Gaara’s face and placed his hand on his forehead. The redhead’s face became as red as his hair. “You should rest Gaara. You’re getting all red.”

“I-i am fine, N-naruto. I do appreciate your concern.” Gaara quickly moved away from the blonde. 

“Nope! I told Kankuro and Temari I wouldn’t let you overwork yourself , so I won’t!” Naruto guided the kazekage to his room. “You don’t even have to sleep for that long, just a small power nap. Nothing more!” Naruto reassured the redhead. 

“Naruto this really is unnecessary. I have things that need to be done before I leave.” Gaara fought back against the blonde. Unforutaly, the blonde could be as stubborn and arguably more than the redhead. 

“As I said, it doesn’t have to be for long. I’m not letting you out of this room until you get some sleep.” Naruto stood in front of the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Gaara sighed and laid down in his bed, getting a smile from the blonde. The redhead closed his eyes to rest, and felt everything settle around him. He felt at peace almost, he wasn’t hurting and thinking about Naruto. He just fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto watched Gaara slowly fall asleep. He watched the redhead’s chest rise and fall, Gaara seemed to finally be at peace as he slept. He seemed to be extremely stressed as of recently, and he did seem to be getting sick. He saw some of the blood Gaara was trying to hide from him. Naruto was worried about the redhead, he seemed to be really sick.  

**“The way you talk about him, you would think that you're marrying him in two weeks.”** Kurama joked with the blonde. A bright blush came to Naruto’s face. 

_ “What the hell Kurama!? Why in the world would you even think that!?”  _ The blonde asked, embarrassed by what the fox had said. 

**“I’ve always liked him better then the Hyuuga, it’s unfortunate what he’s going through for you.”** The fox commented 

_ “You know what’s going on with him!? You have to tell me! Kurama! He’s important to me! You have to tell!”  _ Naruto yelled for the fox to tell him what’s going on. 

**“ Look kit, it’s not my place to tell. If I told you it wouldn’t help him… if your feelings for the Hyuuga are true. It would only hurt him more. He will tell you or you’ll find out, it all depends on which comes first.”** Kurama explained to Naruto, with what seemed to be almost sad eyes.  **“He really cares for you Naruto.”**

“ _ Kurama?”  _ The fox didn’t answer him, he had to find out what was going on with Gaara. If it’s as bad as Naruto thinks it is, he may even die. Whatever Gaara had it’s bad. If Kurama is worried about him… Naruto looked to the sleeping form again, and sighed loudly. He heard coughs coming from him in his sleep. Things were bad, and Naruto would do anything to help Gaara. 

***A few days later***

A group of Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto’s clone had reached the gates of Konoha. The clone vanished as they entered Konoha to see Naruto waiting there for them. The blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead, finally feeling it for himself. He knows everything his clone does, something wasn’t right and he was determined to find out what. 

Gaara wasn’t going to lie, it felt nice to be hugged by Naruto as he entered Konoha. He was taken to the blonde’s apartment, while Temari went to find Shikamaru and his brother went off to hang out with Lee and Kiba. 

“I figured you could drop off your stuff and then we could get some ramen.” Naruto explained to the other. As Gaara and Naruto walked and talked they ran into Ino and Hinata. 

“Naruto!” The blonde turned to see the woman he’s marrying. 

“Ah Hinata! I was just heading to my apartment to have Gaara drop off his stuff.” Naruto explained as the dark haired woman came up to them. The redhead waved lightly at her. She seemed to busy with Naruto to notice anyone else. 

“I was kinda hoping we could hang out today Naruto.” Her voice was soft as she spoke. 

“Sorry, I can’t Gaara came today. I was looking forward to a day with him.” The long haired blonde shook her head in disappointment. 

“You’re ditching your future wife for someone else! What the heck Naruto!?” The blonde argued with him. 

“But Gaara-”

“I don’t mind Naruto, you should go with her.” Gaara jumped in, giving the other a smile. “I’ll find my way around, this isn’t my first time in Konoha.” The redhead reassured the blonde, with another smile. It didn’t seem quite right to Naruto, but agreed. 

“Alright, I promise we can go get ramen later Gaara.” He yelled while getting pulled away by the dark haired woman, the redhead waved to him as he left. He let out a sigh, and felt the urge to cough. He ignored as he made his way to Naruto’s apartment, already having his own key. He walked in the door, noticing it was cleaner than usual. He put his things down in the guest room he had, it was small and unnoticeable. 

“Naruto?” He heard a voice yell in, one he recognized as Sakura. Gaara walked outside the room. “Oh. it’s you Gaara. Funnily enough Naruto called me here to give you a check up.” The pink haired girl explained to him. 

“A check up? What for?” The redhead asked. 

“He said something about you possibly being sick. I think i’ll check you out just in case.” Sakura had him sit at the table, she placed a large doctor’s bag on top of it. They went through standard check things. Until she looked into his mouth, petals were in his throat. “G-gaara! You have hanahaki!” She moved from him, shocked, he stood, putting his fingers to his lips. 

“Please, do not say it so loud.” He quietly said to her. He sighed, taking a seat again.  

“When did you get it?” Her green eyes were firm as she asked him. 

“A year ago, after the fourth great ninja war. I was just as shocked when it started. I’ve learned to live with it.” Gaara explained to her. 

“How often are you coughing up and how much?” Sakura asked, her voice calm quiet. 

“Every few minutes, it’s almost the full flower at this point.” 

“Gaara your dying, you should confess.” Sakura replied. 

“You didn’t say get them removed… why?” The girl sighed at his question. 

“Because i’ve been in your position…”

“Sasuke.” Gaara simply said, she blushed lightly at the name. “Did he return your feelings?” 

“You may not believe me, but yes. He said he loves me, he said if I ever forget he’ll track me down to make sure I remember.” She chuckled lightly as she remembered the moment between them. “Who are you in love with?” Sakura was genuinely curious, who had the stoic Kazekage fallen for. 

“It’s ridiculous, and you may be upset… it’s…. Naruto.” He admitted to the other. She didn’t seem that surprised, which surprised Gaara.

“I had a feeling, the petals were orange. Too close to our resident idiot.” The redhead chuckled lightly at the joke. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to enjoy my last days with him, and most likely die of heartbreak at his wedding… but i’m okay with that. As long as he’s happy i’ll die happy.” Gaara explained to the pink haired woman. She saw the endless sadness in his eyes as he spoke, she saw tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I love him, but I have to accept the fact he loves someone else.” Gaara began to cough violently as the tears finally came from his eyes. 

“Gaara! Oh god!” She ran and grabbed a towel from Naruto’s bathroom, she handed it to the redhead. There were at least fifteen petals in his hands when she returned. He coughed into it, staining it red with orange petals. 

“Thank you.” He whispered after his coughing fit. She only gave him a nod. 

“Here i’ll get you some water.” Sakura looked through Naruto’s fridge to find a bottle of water. She opened it and gave it to Gaara. He drank a bit of it, the pink haired woman watched concerned. “Gaara are you sure?”

“I want him to happy, I am sure.” Gaara thought of the blond sadly, a sad smile graced his pale lips. “Please, don’t tell him.”

“But Gaara, he may feel the same.”

“But he could only say he loves me to keep me from dying.” Gaara replied, and Sakura couldn’t really argue with him. It was his choice whether to tell or not. She sighed and nodded. 

“I’ll keep your secret Gaara, even if I disagree.” Sakura explained, and packed up and left. 

Naruto saw Sakura leave his apartment as he walked up. 

“Is he okay?” The blonde asked quietly. 

“Naruto, it’s something he has to tell you himself. Don’t press him on it, just wait.” Sakura explained, before leaving to go to her own home. That’s just it the blonde didn’t want to wait, he needed to know now. 

     It was torture. Being happy, smiling, hiding the coughs and petals. Naruto knew there was something wrong with him, but Gaara wasn’t ready to let him know. He didn’t think he’d ever be. 

     Tomorrow…. tomorrow was his wedding. Tomorrow was the day Gaara would no longer be here. 

      He wasn’t ready, he wanted to tell Naruto everything. He wanted that slim chance that Naruto would turn around and say he loved him. Gaara knew that was impossible, but a small part of his heart hoped for it. He ran to the bathroom to cough up the top part of a tulip. He looked up to see the blonde in the doorway, his green eyes met with angry blue ones. 

     “N-naruto…. I-I.” Gaara began, but stopped out of fear.

     “What!? You can explain!? You can’t explain this Gaara! Why didn’t you tell me!?” Naruto snapped at the redhead. “Does anyone else know this!?” Gaara bit his lip, a looked away from him. “Sakura knows doesn’t she!? Why didn’t she tell me!?”

    “I told her not to!” The quiet redhead yelled. 

     “Why!?” 

     “Because I didn’t want to ruin anything, you were so happy. You’re getting married Naruto, why should you care about me? You were so happy.”

     “But I’m not! I’m so worried about you! Gaara I’ve been trying to find out for days now!” The blonde yelled, entering the bathroom.

     “Naru-“ Gaara began to cough again, blood stained his hands. Petals and flowers heads coming from his mouth. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

     “Gaara!” The blonde ran up the redhead, helping him onto the floor. He placed a hand on his back. “You can cough on the floor I don’t care.” Petal fell from Gaara’s hand, along with the heads of flowers. It littered the floor. “Are you going to get them removed?” 

    “No! I could never.” Gaara yelled through his coughing.

    “Gaara you’re dying!” 

    “I don’t care! I-i….” The redhead sighed loudly. “I never want to lose feelings for him. Even though I know he doesn’t love me back, I will die happy knowing he’s happy.” Green eyes stared deeply into blue ones. Naruto sighed and nodded.

    (I’m happy for you, I’m smiling for you. I’d do anything for you, for you.)

    “Let’s get to bed, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Gaara smiled to him. Naruto stood, helping the redhead up as well. 

    (It’s always for you and never for me. I need it to stop, so let me tell you please.) 

    Naruto helped Gaara to his bed, then went to his own. Who ever he loved, was lucky. Especially to have someone like him. Someone so loyal to them, Gaara was just a great person.

   (I’m always sad, and I’m always lonely. But I can’t tell you I’m breaking slowly.) 

    It was a clear day, Gaara barely remembered it. He was in such a sick haze, he only ever saw and remembers a few things. He was asked if he was okay a lot. 

(Closed doors. Locked in, no keys. Keeping my feeling hidden. There is no ease.) 

Gaara watched as Naruto was at the end of the aisle, he felt the urge to cough getting stronger and stronger. Stll, all his attention was on the blonde. 

(I need it to stop. And I want to be able to open up, but my feelings are fatal, My feelings are fatal.) 

Naruto tried not the think about the redhead while waiting for Hinata, but he couldn’t help it. He saw him in the crowd, he was smiling…. No he was crying. Inside Naruto could see the pain. 

(How many times must I keep inside. Inned to let go, and I swear that i’ve tried.)

Naruto barely noticed when Hinata began walking down the aisle, as he was preoccupied with Gaara. It took her to be halfway down the aisle, and a cough from the someone in the audience for him to notice her. 

(But opening up means trusting others, and that’s too much I don’t want to bother.)

The coughing was becoming harsher, and unbearable. Blood came from Gaara’s mouth. A full flower as well, hes accepted this. He knew that he was going to die, but it wasn’t like last time. It hurts so much. 

(So i’ll keep it inside, and bury it deep. I know it’s not healthy, but you won’t hear a peep.)

His brother and sister immediately went to check on their brother as he curled over on the ground in pain. More flowers and blood coming from his mouth as he clutched his stomach. 

(Though i’m always sad, and i’m always lonely. I could never tell you i’m breaking slowly.)

Naruto watched in horror as Sakura ran over to help Gaara. Why was he dying now? Suddenly, everything said to him clicked. 

_ What he’s going through for you.  _

_ This is something he has to tell you. _

_ Even though I know he doesn’t love me back, I will die happy knowing he’s happy.  _

(Closed doors, locked in no keys. Keeping my feelings hidden there is no ease)

Naruto took off sprinting to Gaara. He threw off any clothes that would limit him, he grabbed the redhead from the ground. Holding him bridle style, close to his chest. Gaara’s face was pale, and he was unresponsive. 

“Gaara...  Please…. Wake up… ” The blonde begged.

(I need it to stop, and I want to be able to open up, but my feelings are fatal.)

“I love you.” Naruto whispered before he kissed Gaara, his mouth tasting like copper from the blood. He shut his eyes tight hoping for the best, when he felt lips push back against his. They broke the kiss for a moment, their eyes to meet. 

“N-naruto…” Gaara fainted in his arms, his head fell against his chest. 

(My feelings are fatal, my feelings are fatal.) 

 

When Gaara woke, he found himself in a hospital bed with a certain blonde right by his side. Naruto was fast asleep when Sakura walked in. 

“Gaara. Good to see you’re up. He’s been by your side all night.” Sakura explained, filling out something on her clipboard. 

“All night? How long have I’ve been out?” The redhead asked, concerned. 

“You passed out at the wedding, we were worried you wouldn’t make. Naruto may have been too slow, but your hanaki is completely gone.” The pink haired woman gave him a smile. The blonde began to wake up. 

“Sakura… is- Gaara!” The blonde pulled the redhead into a hug. A bright blush was on Gaara’s face. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize how I felt! I put you through so much pain.” 

“If I had just told you.” Gaara argued back. Sakura rolled her green eyes. 

“Your both at fault! Now i’ll excuse myself while you two talk about dating details.” Sakura left while the two of them blushed brightly. 

“Naruto I-i’ve loved you since the fourth great ninja war, possibly longer.” Gaara explained, he was still bright red. 

“I think so too.” Naruto grabbed Gaara’s hand in his. The blonde pulled the redhead into a deep kiss. 

**A Year Later**

Gaara was leaning against Naruto happily on a park bench. They held hands, though Naruto seemed nervous for some reason.

“Naruto? Are you okay? You seem nervous.” Gaara brought up, a look of worry across his face. Naruto breathed in and nodded. 

“Gaara your extremely important to me, and today was the day I realized that. I love you Gaara, and I want to be with you forever.” Naruto got down on one knee in front of the redhead. “Marry me Gaara, you don’t ever have to be sad or lonely ever again.” Tears filled green eyes, from shock. 

“Of course! I love you Naruto!” Gaara hugged Naruto tightly. 


End file.
